


17ABY

by GofyTomcat1



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: 1917 AU: Star Wars setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Forces Arc, Dark Trooper Project, Don't read if you haven't seen 1917 yet, Heavily implied Blakefield, It's literally 1917 except they sent redundant teams, No matter what universe some officers still have no idea what the hell is going on, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Tie fighter pilot, WWI type combat, Womp Rats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Based on 1917 (2019)Three teams. Two men per team. One mission.After an Imperial force falls back, Alliance intelligence learns that the Rebel Alliance is walking into a trap, as Dark Troopers have deployed alongside the fleeing garrison to ambush the advance. Now, it is up to  three teams: Corporals Schofield and Blake, Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso, and two others, to reach Alliance High Command and call off a planned offensive... before it is too late.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Tom Blake & William Schofield
Kudos: 8





	1. Team Andor

**April 6th, 17 ABY**

  
****Jyn****

Jyn Erso sits beneath the towering cherry tree, watching the blossoms fall. Her com is in her hand, and she stares out at the growing trench lines, at the maze of barbed wire and shield conduits and the bunkers bristling with assault cannons and E-Webb repeating blasters. The sky gleams a bright blue directly above her, but menacing clouds loom over the defensive lines, threatening to sweep the tranquility away in a tempest of war and terror.

There’s an irony to the scene. On one side of the line, an idyllic countryside blooming and full of life, on the other, a desolate, barren wasteland which has seen nothing but death. She breathes heavily. Is this how it will always be? Will the Empire's war always follow her across the stars, forever denying her the chance of a normal, prosperous future. She cannot say. All she can do is rest now, rest, take in what little sleep she can before she is dragged back into the firestorm once more.  
  
She reaches out, taking Cassian by the hand as he rests beside her. He says nothing, but pauses to brush a hand lightly across her cheek as he continues to rest. At least he's with her, she tells herself comfortingly. At least she isn't alone out here. The Empire has taken a lot from her, but she contents herself in knowing they haven't taken him from her yet. They tried many times: Edau, Scarif, Yavin, Hoth, but each time he survived, _they_ survived, together. That's the way it should be, she tells herself. That's the way it was meant to be.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the familiar voice of Kyle Katarn. The stern tone rings over the shouting of orders and the rustling of branches, and she sits up, shaking herself uneasily.

“Sir?” She asks drowsily.

Katarn frowns. “Lieutenant Erso. Grab your kit. Bring a man. General Draven requests your presence immediately.”

She turns, shaking Cassian awake.

“You heard him, Cas. Best hurry.”

Cassian nods.  
  
***  
"Don't delay, Lieutenant. This is a priority-one assignment," Katarn mutters, as he leads the two of them deep into the heart of the Alliance trench lines. Jyn turns her head to face Cassian.   
"I'm starving, love," she whispers to him. "If we're lucky, Draven reassigned us to a posting with better rations than this."  
  
"Don't worry, Jyn," he laughs, giving her a squeeze. "I'm pretty sure we'll be dining on our usual instead of protein packs soon enough, if all goes well."  
  
"That's what the General wants to see you about, Andor," Katarn frowns. "All isn't going well."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jyn asks.  
  
"I don't know the specifics, but you won't have to wait for long. We're almost there. Generals Draven and Erinmore are just inside that bunker. Look sharp now."


	2. Blake and Schofield

**Blake and Schofield**

The two Corporals look on in awe as Andor and Erso pass by them.   
  
"My goodness Will! Is that...?" Tom Blake asks, gesturing towards the shorter of the two.  
  
"Yes. That's Jyn Erso. Stop staring at her. She's not some animal in a bloody zoo, Tom," Will Schofield replies curtly.   
  
Tom turns to face Will, taking his eyes off of Jyn. "Sorry, Scho. It's just... I always wanted to meet her, you see? I've read all about Scarif, about Rogue One."  
  
At the mention of Scarif, a distant expression passes over Schofield's face. "I thought I asked you not to bring up Scarif, Tom."  
  
Tom nods apologetically. "Sorry, Will. I forgot."  
  
"I agree with you, Lieutenant Erso is something else. I met her on Yavin, before..."  
  
The sentence drops off. Tom knows better than to press Will further, and he breaks off the sentence, choosing instead to change the subject.  
  
"Force, I'd do anything for decent rations," he complains, looking down at a discarded tin of beans. "Nothing but protein packs and porridge for weeks now. Command sure knows how to starve a man, eh?"  
  
Will laughs. "We don't have to starve much longer. I got this." He reaches into his knapsack, pulling out a loaf of bread and a large slab of meat.   
  
"What have you got there, Scho?" Tom inquires.   
  
"Ham and bread. Courtesy of Sergeant Altyr."  
  
"Bantha ham?"  
  
An affirmative nod. "Yes. Last of the supply."  
  
"I'm so glad you managed to get a hold of it. Imagine living off of this shite for another week." He scoops up a protein pack and hurls it into the mud, a look of utter disgust rolling across his face.  
  
"I suggest you keep those, gentlemen," the voice of Cassian Andor calls out from behind them. "If the news we just received from Erinmore and Draven is any indication, you'll need every last one of them by the time the week is out."  
  
"What do you mean, Captain?"  
  
"Erinmore will brief you shortly. Try not to look too nervous, lads."   
  
Tom turns to Will. "Easier said than done, Sir."


	3. The Briefing

Erinmore greets the four officers with a frown. "Evening. Which of you is Blake?"

Blake raises his hand, slowly looking up to face him. A look of concern washes over his face, and Schofield nudges him. 

"I am, Sir."

"You have a brother, a Lieutenant in Rogue Group's Second Platoon?"

Blake nods an affirmative. "Yes Sir. Joseph Blake, sir, is he?"

The voice of General Erinmore cuts him off. "Alive. And with your help we intend to keep it that way." 

General Draven motions to the holo-map in the center of the command center. "Come round here, gentlemen."

"As you can see, the Empire has drawn back their lines, falling back to this grid section here. They left their equipment: blaster cannons, Ion emplacements, walkers, artillery, everything. At first, we suspected the Imps were on the run, and at 1700 hours last night we ordered an attack to commence on their position. At the time, we were convinced we could drive them out of the sector, but we weren't counting on the strongpoint here. Nor, for that matter, were we planning on Task Force 42."

"Task Force 42? What is that, General?" Cassian inquires.

Draven gestures towards a highly concentrated Imperial position on the map. "Two Imperial class Star Destroyers, orbiting the Imperial's lines. An entire wing of TIE fighters capable of delivering fighter support to any part of the battlefield within moments. The trenches themselves, lined with anti-aircraft defences, artillery, entrenched positions, the like of which we’ve never seen before. But that's not the worst of it. Miss Erso?"

Jyn steps forward. "We've just received a report from Captain Katarn. He and Commander Ors have just delivered the worst news imaginable. There are about to be Dark Troopers guarding that line, and they're not prototypes like they first suspected. At last report, at least three operational battalions of battle droids and their associated equipment and armored support are en-route to the Imperial base as we speak. We aren't certain of the numbers at this time, but we are certain that if Rogue Group advances as planned tomorrow night, they'll be slaughtered."

At her words, Schofield and Blake nod. Blake's face flushes, and his hands begin to tremble as he suddenly realizes the gravity of the situation.

"At latest report, word from the front is that Rogue Group's strike team is due to drop behind the line shortly after dawn tomorrow," General Erinmore continues. "They have no idea what they’re in for. And we can’t warn them. As a parting gift, the enemy has ensured that our coms systems will be rendered ineffective as soon as our forces leave the safety of the trenches' deflector shield grid."

Blake shakes his head. "That’s just bloody brilliant, Sir."

General Draven nods. "There will be three teams attempting to cross the lines: Captain Andor and Lieutenant Erso, Captain Katarn and Commander Ors, and the pair of you. With any luck, one of you will be able to slip through the Imperial defensive parameters and find an opening in their shields here, near the village of Ecoust. It will be lightly defended, but you can expect any number of roving walker patrols and Stormtrooper sweeps between our lines and theirs. The Imperials won't give ground easily."

"I understand, Sir," Schofield replies.

General Erinmore reaches out his hand, handing Blake a silver holo-disk. "Deliver this to Colonel McKenzie. It is a direct order to call off tomorrow morning’s attack. If you don’t, it will be a massacre. We will lose the entire force. Ships, starfighters, ground assets… the Second and your brother among them. You think you can get there in time?

Blake nods. "Yes, sir."

"Any questions?"

LCpl Blake: No, sir.

"Good," Erinmore responds.

LCpl Schofield: Sir, is it just us?

General Draven nods affirmatively. "Mon Mothma has made her orders perfectly clear. We’ve already spared all the assets we can to commit to this attack. We can send three teams of two, but no more. Was that not what she told you, Captain Andor?"

"She told me exactly that, Sir."

General Erinmore extends his hand, and Schofield takes it. "Good luck," he tells them. "May the Force be with you.


End file.
